Hé Sourwolf!
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles est venu déranger le loup-garou... pourquoi déjà?


**Bonjour.**

 **Dislamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée de cet OS**

 **C'est tout crétin mais je crois assez drôle.**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **Cover by Lucyle2b**

 **en gras: les pensées de Derek.**

* * *

\- Donc Derek, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'était la faute de Scott en fait, depuis le début, parce que cet alpha idiot ne m'écoute jamais et pour faire des plans, il est nul, mais clairement et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que…

 _ **Vas-y, Derek laisse tomber, décroche, il parle de rien là cet idiot d'humain. Laisse-le faire son monologue tout en ayant l'air d'écouter et ça va passer. Grogne un peu, hoche la tête… super, il est content et il ne remarque même pas que je ne l'écoute plus du tout.**_

\- Non, parce que tu vois. C'est parti de cette histoire de wendigo, quand Liam a voulu s'en occuper lui-même, mais que bien sûr Scott a voulu faire son alpha protecteur et…

 _ **Mon dieu, que c'est ennuyeux un Stiles qui parle. Il ne pourrait pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre non? Pourquoi toujours moi? Je devrais le renvoyer chez lui ou le jeter par le balcon, faut voir. Et si je le plaquais contre le mur pour voir s'il se tait ou pas?**_

\- Hé Sourwolf!

 _ **Sourwolf? Voilà encore autre chose. Il m'a déjà appelé comme ça non?**_

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'écoutes?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi que Scott est un abruti sur ce coup-là?

\- Oui.

 _ **Il a fait quoi Scott finalement? J'aurais peut-être dû écouter finalement. Non, sérieux, pis quoi encore? Bon, il compte se casser quand de mon loft là? Il fout sa fichue odeur d'humain partout. Va falloir trois jours pour que ça parte. Foutue odeur d'hyperactif sous médicaments et accro aux sucreries. C'est vrai qu'il mange beaucoup de choses sucrées, il le met où tout ce sucre. Il n'est pas gros pourtant. Il commence même à devenir bien musclé. Adieu, le corps d'ado, bonjour le corps d'homme légèrement sexy… Wow, je pense à quoi là? Je vais plutôt écouter ce qu'il me raconte.**_

\- Donc, au Mexique, il a fait ce truc en battant ton oncle sans même y faire couler une goutte de sang. Faut avouer, pour ça Scott, il est super. Il règle tout ça sans tuer. Tu es d'accord avec moi?

\- Oui.

\- Bien super. En plus, j'ai vu que tu avais réussi à apprendre de Scott. On a bien fait de se rencontrer.

 _ **Si tu le dis! Sérieusement pourquoi je lui réponds encore? Je pourrais m'en aller…il ne le remarquera peut-être pas.**_

\- C'est quoi le réel but de ta visite Stiles?

 _ **On ne sait jamais, y avait peut-être une raison importante.**_

\- Ben…c'est vrai ça, pourquoi je suis venu ici?

 _ **C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il est con… bon, il n'est pas con, mais il ne sait même pas pourquoi il vient me casser les pieds. Franchement, je m'en passerais bien d'un énergumène pareil.**_

\- Hé Sourwolf?

\- Quoi!

\- Je me souviens pourquoi j'étais venu maintenant. C'était par rapport à ton évolution loup-garouesque-extra-géniale-genre-Pokémon-ultra-évolué.

 _ **De quoi?**_

\- Donc, ma question la voici: mon cher Sourwolf, je voulais savoir, quand tu te transformes en grosse bêbête à poils noirs, après quand tu redeviens humain, tu es vraiment nu, genre nu complètement?

 _ **C'est pour ça qu'il est venu m'emmerder**_ _?_

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu m'emmerder?

\- Héé, je ne t'emmerde pas. Je pose une simple question.

\- En quoi c'est important si je suis nu ou pas?

\- Ben…si une fois je suis dans les parages et que tu redeviens humain devant moi, je ne tiens pas à voir ton anatomie intime devant mes yeux d'ados plein d'hormones. Donc, et c'est ça l'objet de ma visite, faut qu'on trouve un code pour que quand tu veux redevenir humain, tu préviennes.

 _ **Misère…en fait, il est con! Mais quel crétin ce gosse! Aussi mignon soit-il, il est vraiment pénible….Mignon? Bref!**_

\- Et que proposes-tu?

 _ **C'est marrant la tête qu'il fait quand il réfléchit. Il est presque adorable…il est adorable en fait. Heureusement qu'un Stiles ça ne lit pas dans les pensées des loups-garous. Je serais mal barré.**_

\- Eh bien, en tant que loup, tu peux faire quoi?

\- …

 _ **Je dois répondre quoi là? Je ne suis pas idiot, mais là j'ai rien compris.**_

\- Je veux dire…tu peux écrire ou parler ou…

\- Je peux te mordre.

 _ **Bon, ça, je peux aussi le faire en tant qu'humain…Tiens c'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais mordu. Je devrais tenter pour voir s'il a le même goût que son odeur.**_

\- Hé Sourwolf!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi?

 _ **Là j'avoue!**_

\- Je disais donc, Sourwolf, que quand tu veux te retransformer en…toi, tu pourrais me sauter dessus et me faire une léchouille comme ça, je saurai que je ne dois pas regarder.

 _ **Une léchouille? Lui sauter dessus? Il est sérieux là?**_

\- Une léchouille?

\- Ben ouais… tu vois ce que c'est une léchouille, n'est-ce pas? Avec ta langue râpeuse de loup, tu me lèches le visage ou ce que tu veux…enfin non pas ce que tu veux et pas le visage non plus…tu n'auras qu'à me lécher la main droite.

 _ **Je vais le bouffer…ça me fera un dîner sucré et âcre… super, j'en rêvais. Bouffer du Stiles ça doit être jouissif cette histoire.**_

\- Et si je ne veux pas lécher ta main? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en fais de tes mains.

\- Mes mains sont propres, regarde!

 _ **Il est obligé de me les foutre sous le nez? Il a de jolies mains. Et ses veines sacrément bien marquées…peut-être que je devrais dire oui pour lui lécher la main.**_

\- Va pour la main! C'est tout ce que tu voulais?

\- Non…enfin si…mais, je peux encore poser une question?

 _ **Mais bien sûr, petit hyperactif adorable, pose-moi ta question et laisse-moi lécher ta main.**_

\- Hé sourwolf?

 _ **Il a parlé pendant que je délirais?**_

\- Quoi?

\- Ma question!

\- Vas-y et après tu me fiches la paix!

\- Ok…voilà, je me demandais si les loups-garous ont des érections matinales?

\- Pardon?

 _ **Il est vraiment taré. C'est quoi cette question? Je ne vais quand même pas lui répondre?**_

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais je me demandais si les êtres surnaturels c'était tout pareil que les humains qui ne sont qu'humains, comme moi quoi. Parce que moi les érections le matin, je connais et c'est soûlant faut avouer, alors je me disais que si les loups-garous n'en ont pas, c'était un bon point qui me ferait peut-être vouloir être un loup-garou.

 _ **Mais…à quel moment la conversation est devenue étrange? Il me parlait de Scott y a même pas vingt minutes et là on en est à, devenir un loup-garou pour ne pas avoir d'érection matinale. C'est du délire à ce niveau-là. Je vais lui payer à vie une chambre à Eichen House, voir même le mettre avec Peter. Je ne devrais pas dire ça… ça m'a fait mal aussi quand il a dû y aller à cause du Nogitsune.**_

\- Hééé Sourwolf!

\- Je…tu es sérieux dans ce que tu dis? Devenir un loup-garou pour ne pas avoir d'érection matinale?

\- Ben…du coup, tu en as ou pas?

 _ **Bien sûr que j'en ai, idiot. Tu veux rester dormir pour t'en rendre compte? Je ne vais pas lui dire ça quand même.**_

\- Oui, j'en ai.

\- Tous les matins?

\- Oui. Je suis un homme.

\- Non, tu es un loup-garou.

 _ **Nuances…sérieusement, il m'emmerde cet imbécile. Je vais l'envoyer promener.**_

\- Tu vas m'envoyer me faire voir hein?

\- Comment tu as deviné?

\- Bon, bon, ça va, ne deviens pas sarcastique, je m'en vais. De toute façon j'étais venu te parler de Scott, mais comme tu ne m'écoutais pas du tout, j'ai dévié sur un autre sujet, qui à coup sûr allait attirer ton attention.

 _ **Mais c'est qu'il n'est nullement idiot en plus, n'empêche qu'il mérite quand même que je le foute dehors. Franchement, venir ici pour me parler de ses érections, c'est vraiment débile. En plus maintenant je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose, évidemment… mais qu'il est con, mais que c'est crétin un Stiles.**_

\- Hé Sourwolf!

 _ **Tais-toi, j'essaye de t'oublier.**_

\- Hé, hé Sourwolf?

\- Quoi encore?

\- Je… ça va?

\- Tu es encore là?

\- Non, je suis déjà parti, ça se voit pas?

 _ **Je vais le frapper…. Voilà, plaqué entre ce mur et moi il ne bouge plus, enfin…presque plus! Pourquoi il remue autant cet asticot adorable. Il va vraiment me coller une érection s'il continue à faire l'idiot contre moi.**_

\- Hé Sourwolf, lâche-moi… je veux rentrer chez moi.

 _ **Rêves! T'es venu me gonfler avec tes histoires débiles, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça…et putain, mais arrête de remuer des hanches, c'est intenable. Tu me cherches hein c'est ça?...Je vais vraiment m'énerver et l'on va voir qui de nous deux va…OH PUTAIN…c'est quoi ça?… Ses lèvres… tendres sur les miennes… je fais quoi là maintenant? Oh et puis merde quoi! Vas-y Stiles, laisse ma langue venir caresser la tienne, que je voie le goût qu'à cet organe dont tu te sers en général pour me casser les oreilles. Ah ouais…voilà, c'est bien plus utile comme ça. Hééé, il est doué en plus… Il aurait dû venir m'emmerder plus tôt.**_

\- Tu aurais dû venir m'emmerder plutôt.

\- Je sais, ça fait deux mois que j'hésite, mais là avec cette histoire du Mexique, j'ai trouvé que ça permettait bien de faire des transitions sur des questions étranges.

\- Tu avais calculé tout ça?

\- Ben ouais…par contre j'avais plutôt pensé que tu allais me tuer au lieu de répondre à mon baiser mais… je ne m'en plains pas. Sinon, alors les érections matinales?

 _ **Misère…**_

\- Reste dormir avec moi et tu auras ta réponse demain matin.

\- C'est vrai, je peux?

 _ **Comme si j'allais te lâcher maintenant que je t'ai enfin…**_

\- Hé Sourwolf?

\- Mais quoi à la fin?

\- Tu peux me léchouiller ou tu veux, quand tu veux, langue râpeuse ou pas.

 _ **Je ne vais pas me gêner, crois-moi!**_

\- Hé Sourwolf!

\- QUOI?

\- Je t'aime.

 _ **Bon ouais, je ne vais pas te le dire… je ne peux pas te le dire…mais, j'ai bien envie de te le prouver.**_

\- Hé Sourwolf… tu me montres maintenant à quel point tu m'aimes aussi?

\- Oui Stiles, j'ai bien envie de te le montrer.

FIN


End file.
